everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Little Anonymous Darling
yo. Don't be afraid to drop me a message ;D Two things #Your signature: I don't know if you mean for it, but it links to your profile on the MHWiki rather than your profile here. There's a chance a c+p slip-up happened, so I'm assuming I should inform you. #Your request: I'm not ready to make you admin before three things (I'm cheating on the topic title, I know): :You say you've been wanting to be an admin for some time. Why? What do you think you'll get out of the experience? :You also say you've read up on the rules. But the thing is that right now the rules are in an infancy stage and I'll have to update them as the wiki's organization and user base grow bigger and more complex. You are expected to keep up with that. Will that do? :If I were to make you an admin, you can't keep doing the page-clean thing. Not here, at least. You can occasionally clean your talk page, but any (wiki-related) conversation should be available for a while for the user base to see. You are aware of this and agree to it? Parrotbeak (talk) 16:57, June 2, 2013 (UTC) ::I don't know how to adjust a sig, but looking at the result, I'd think changing the coding from fhuidhfuir to User:name fhuidhfuir would do the trick for you. ::I take that. I have made you an admin, but you stay in a semi-test fase until Comic-Con. It's a bit of an arbitrary choice of mine, but the next month likely will be a hectic time and it'll be a good time seeing you admin in action. ::That's a tile from the EAH website, right? You're right that I should change up the background. This particular tile might not be great because it's very loud and loud backgrounds aren'tgood backgrounds, but I'll experiment with it later. Parrotbeak (talk) 13:49, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Congrats on being an admin, dang Kepa5842 (talk) 20:54, June 3, 2013 (UTC) I'm sure you'll do fine! Kepa5842 (talk) 21:06, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Editing guidelines I'm kinda planning to pretty much cp the MHWiki one in a while. The metawiki pages aren't much of a priority as is right because most of their content can be grabbed from the MHWiki. If it's something to write you are eager for, there's a lot of credit material left untouched. Parrotbeak (talk) 21:19, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Source mode I'm having a small problem with many users making edits that royally ruin the layout in a way that it's very obvious they're using Visual. I could use help keeping the layout clean and that honor's going to you. If I'm not mistaken, you have little experience with Source mode, so take your time to learn about it. Try mixing editing in Source and in Visual to learn what kind of coding results in what effect and you'll hvae the hang of it in notime. Parrotbeak (talk) 06:49, June 5, 2013 (UTC) :I know I can. You can also experiment on your user page or create a sandbox if you need to test Source editing. Parrotbeak (talk) 09:38, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Just a question..why do you deleted Lizzie Hearts character page..???(i don't understand,sorry,i'am new) Absence You've been gone for over half a month and, well, your trial period is still going and lots of things are happening and you aren't here to show your admin value. At the very least I'd like a note that real-life is holding you up. Parrotbeak (talk) 05:21, June 27, 2013 (UTC) :I'm going to put up a deadline. You requested adminship on May 31, got it on June 3 with a test period until the last day of Comic-Con, which is July 21. Your last edit is from June 10. If you are not back by July 10, I will remove you from adminship and look for someone else. What this ultimately will mean for you depends on what the reasons for your absence are. Parrotbeak (talk) 11:16, July 7, 2013 (UTC) ::It's the end of July 10. Parrotbeak (talk) 21:44, July 10, 2013 (UTC) I'm so glad your back on the wikia Toni we all had missed you!! Later wanna go in MH chat :3 Your GFF Sayori AKA Your The Ghoulest <3 Limearose1 (talk) 22:30, September 7, 2013 (UTC) chat chat? Kepa5842 (talk) 20:00, September 10, 2013 (UTC) nothin i need to do hw but i hate hw so im ignoring my hw.. hbu? Kepa5842 (talk) 18:41, September 12, 2013 (UTC) they are both exciting!!! Kepa5842 (talk) 20:30, September 12, 2013 (UTC) toni you were gone for months i dont remember everything u missed lol Kepa5842 (talk) 18:53, September 13, 2013 (UTC) why isn't ur chat working :c and im guessing u cant get on skype Kepa5842 (talk) 19:07, September 13, 2013 (UTC) not rlly hbu Kepa5842 (talk) 17:08, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Hi Ghoul Remember Me/Congrats! Hi mouse, Toni it's Lime aka Sayori do you still remember me, old friend O.~*. Also your #3 on the Ever After High WIkia congrats I've seen you have been working hard editing and other things well keep up the enchanting work, later do you want to go in chat maybe everyone on the Monster High Wikia misses you, we'd all miss you! Your The Ghoulest <3 Limearose1 (talk) 00:14, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Source 2 Long ago I told you that editing in Source mode is much better than in Visual. Doing so will show you the correct way to make transcript pages. Perhaps you wish to make the final improvement yourself? Or else I can do it, but it would be useful for you to know what it's supposed to be. Parrotbeak (talk) 12:15, September 25, 2013 (UTC) I'm so sorry for everything! I didn't mean it! Your my friend! I'm so sorry! Clawdeen Ghoul (talk) 19:45, September 28, 2013 (UTC) YOU BET I DID Straya's good, very good haha, home for the holidays, good to have a rest from boarding school and be back at the farm with the family. The races are coming up soon so I'll be there and hopefully catch up with my friends. And how has you been Miss Darling? Magic Crackles (talk) 12:58, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Haha thats good then, you sure missed out on a lot we have heaps to talk about! I can't chat right now but Tumblr messages are always good! You're starting to sound a bit like Maddie with your crackers and tea haha :P. Glad to know you're doing good :) Magic Crackles (talk) 04:14, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Eh so your a little Maddie reincarnate huh? I haven't seen 13W yet tbh, the internet is to slow at home.... plus I'm waiting for it to be put on UTube, much easier to work with. FCA TRAILER????? Lemme find this.... even though I probs wont be able to watch it >:{. Haha I'm kinda over Spectra and Billy now, cus Scarah and Billy has a lot of potential, as they are both often ignored haha. I just liked Spectra and Billy cus they were sneaky, and would make a great team (plus the colour scheme was amazing). But I like how Scarah and Billy bond over their "nonexistence" and the colour scheme is a pass. I like Twyla alone tbh, (I've really been cutting back and sorting out my ships, like big time!), plus friendships are good, cus I've learnt that not everyone has to be in a relationship. Magic Crackles (talk) 09:30, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Ooh FCA sounds gooddddddd. So they meet a new character in each city? Interesting! Flynn is actually Honey so Operetta knows her Say what? No I do not have 1 billion headcanons running through my head why do you ask? /Sarcasm Magic Crackles (talk) 09:43, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Sure sure bout EAH or MH? Which charras? Ship hc's, life hc's, parent hc's? What sort of headcanons I need specific of who and what about haha, other wise I'll just confuse myself :P. You go first! Magic Crackles (talk) 10:28, October 1, 2013 (UTC) A Request From Wikia Hi Little Anonymous Darling, My name is Alessandra and I'm an employee of Wikia. We are looking to learn more about female fans and what drives their passion for their favorite TV shows and movies. We've created a quick survey that shouldn't take more than 5 minutes of your time. So if you are a female and you are passionate about TV or movies, please click here - we'd really appreciate your insight. Take the survey here: https://wikia.qualtrics.com/SE/?SID=SV_eXOLSpzwhZvpqwR Thanks, Abarlas (talk) 20:34, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for your help Little Anonymous Darling! We appreciate your feedback! Abarlas (talk) 15:38, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Hello, 'Toni'. We need a.....Talk. AliensInTheEnd (talk) 21:24, October 2, 2013 (UTC)AliensInTheEnd Sorry For.... EVERYTHING I'm so sorry I never meant to hurt you :) Your my friend I know we have are ups and downs but I'm sure we can work it out :D Clawdeen Ghoul (talk) 18:23, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Luvv you all!!! Uhhh.... Hi! I am CupCakeMusic807! I am kinda new at this wikia and I have never seen all the pages here. And I am just wondering how to become a administrator in this wikia? Do I have to make few edits in this wikia? Thanks! CupCakeMusic807 (talk) 12:09, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Looks like it's already deleted - I didn't delete it though. The number of comments are decreasing to 63. Avi. What picture is your avi from? I'm not gonna copy, it's just I haven't seen it in any webisode which it looks like it is from. xxxNever fear Deen's is herexxx (talk) 16:22, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, T...Laddie! Sorry, I saw lots of Toni comments on mh wiki and I was.... yeah. Thanks anyways! And it's ok, I won't use i, it just looked like a new webisode! xxxNever fear Deen's is herexxx (talk) 16:30, October 16, 2013 (UTC) AHHHHHH.... I love the name Toni! I wanna call my kid that name..... :D Thanks Toni. AHHHHHHH Sorry, first time calling you Toni. I am like going crazy :P xxxNever fear Deen's is herexxx (talk) 16:55, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Quote Sorry for many messages today, but, how do you make a quote? xxxNever fear Deen's is herexxx (talk) 18:14, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Wikipedia #Rule of thumb 1: don't trust Wikipedia ever. #Rule of thumd 2: if you have some time to spare, you can try to find out with google if you can track a reliable source proving Wikipedia's claims. Parrotbeak (talk) 20:16, October 17, 2013 (UTC) U write amazing stories --Ghoulfriend (talk) 15:49, October 25, 2013 (UTC)--Ghoulfriend (talk) 15:49, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Merchandise pages I'm not stopping anybody if they want to give those two a go. Just make sure they are up to standard (I can take care of the main template). Parrotbeak (talk) 15:53, October 28, 2013 (UTC) :Up to standard, but I'd appreciate if you'd use the templates next time. Parrotbeak (talk) 17:17, October 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Maybe you could compare what I did on Cerise's page with your work? It might give you an insight into the relevant templates. Best way I think one could learn such. (Ignore the subpageset differences though. They are programmed in elsewhere.) Parrotbeak (talk) 17:50, October 28, 2013 (UTC) :::And as I told CG, you are free to create a sandbox to help yourself get familiar with coding. Just categorize it "Sandbox" and all's good. Parrotbeak (talk) 18:29, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Character template The character template primarily requires content based on order of appearance. I think it best not to confuse those who have yet to write out the summary with entries with a filled-out character list that's not correctly ordered. Parrotbeak (talk) 17:20, October 28, 2013 (UTC) :I get that, and I certainly can't talk for Kellicopter in this, but I know I rather have nothing than something I have to interpret first. It's not bad perse, but it makes the "real"/finishing work more difficult. Parrotbeak (talk) 17:49, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Categories I don't quite remember, but I think we've gone over this already. As long as you have no clue what categories are for and how this wiki uses them, do not take initiatives with them. Parrotbeak (talk) 17:34, October 29, 2013 (UTC) :No, you don't. For starters, you may notice looking at the MHWiki that no article in a Volume category also is located in the Cartoon category. That's because the Volume categories are subcategories of the Cartoon category, so it is pointless to have any article in both. That you didn't remove the Cartoon category at any point kinda shows you don't know how categories work/what they are for, since you don't make this observation on the tree-structure of categories. :I'm also curious if you were planning on making that Chapter 1 category, or that you are under the impression that categories are made by putting articles in them? :Lastly, while an argument can be made to put the current webisodes in a Chapter 1 category, that would leave the Cartoon category a useless step within the tree. That's not efficient. Not to mention that assuming things will be added in the future can only be done in some cases. As is, we don't know when Chapter 2 will arrive (we've been in Volume 3 for two years!) and for all we know EAH will have Chapter 1 planned for a year and then the fairytale competition kills the franchise and we've had an inefficient organizational precaution that was totally useless. :Hope that about explains it. Categories are a vital part of the wiki that needs careful consideration. I'm still not done reorganizing what Lehall left the MHWiki, and that was principally a good system. So, that. Parrotbeak (talk) 17:56, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Chat I Dear Little Anonymous Darling (LAD), I find it strange that this wiki doesn't have a chat. I tried searching the word 'chat', but nothing was there. Maybe we could create a chat instead for everyone leaving messages on each other's walls! Mojojojo13579 (talk) 23:06, November 6, 2013 (UTC). Chat II It seems the wiki's sentiments are in favor for a chat, which leaves me to consider candidates for chat modship. Adminship didn't work out as well for you as we had hoped, but perhaps being a chat mod will flow better. Interested? Parrotbeak (talk) 11:41, November 9, 2013 (UTC) :I'm serious. :) Give me some time to get things set up. I want one more mod to assure surveilance and feedback as much as possible and I need some codes implemented, but I'll work on that starting today. Parrotbeak (talk) 20:28, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Admins, Founders, Bureacats, and Rollbacks! Dear LAD, I created a Wikia and I have a feeling that you're playing one of these roles in this Wiki. Therefore, I have the curiousity. Does this Wiki have anything other than Admins and Founders? Maybe you're a Rollback or Bureacat? I have no idea. O.O xD I'm asking this funny question because I'd like my Wiki to grow too and also make my fellow Wiki friends have these roles! Mojojojo13579 12:16, November 10, 2013 (UTC)Mojojojo13579 Is it ok, if I do what you did with the trademark for Alistair? I want to do Duchess and Sparrow!? ♥Claw says 'Embrace your inner ARTPOP♥ (talk) 17:48, November 20, 2013 (UTC) OC Is there any other characters, then, that you could think of? Gossiping around this Wiki Dear LAD, it has come to my attention that my friends who joined this Wiki have witnessed gossiping about certain people. (Especially me!) They said I wasn't worthy enough to join this Wiki, I get facts wrong, etc. It does hurt a little, but these people were described unknown, and pick on some people randomly. Most likely inactive users to this Wiki. Mojojojo13579 (talk) 10:30, November 21, 2013. (UTC) Aww :P Thanks LAD! I feel a whole lot better XD. I'm sure they won't do it again! Mojojojo13579 (talk) 10:52, November 21, 2013. (UTC) Swearing in the Chat Dear LAD, as the Chat Moderator, I think you should know this. I found someone swearing extremely bad and offensive words. I do know who did it, and I do know the Admin who was in that chat too. Mojojojo13579 (talk) 2:21, November 25, 2013. (UTC) Okay, here are the 4 answers. 1: Strawberry Cupcake Kitten, Kepa5842, (someone else I don't know), and Some Random Name <--That's their name. 2: The admin was Strawberry Cupcake Kitten. I don't know if SCK read that part yet, though. She was sending links about something. 3: I know this is quite a shock, but I saw Kepa do it. I got a screenshot to prove it too. 4: I'm 13 and a half. I tried to join in the chat since there were four other people in the chat and usually I really love going on chat. But when I saw their messages they were rather quite shocking. Mojojojo13579 (talk) 12:42, November 25. (UTC) 1: I did find out that Some Random Name didn't contrubute to this wiki AT ALL, so SRN doesn't really classify as an active chat user, maybe even a troll like you said. :P 2: I think SCK did miss up that part, he was sending links. 3: She cursed the uh.. F word..''^_< (I can't put the screenshot here because it contains curse words). 4: Yes, May 29, loooong way to go. Thanks, LAD! Mojojojo13579 (talk) 1:29, November 25, 2013. (UTC) Thanks, LAD! :) Mojojojo13579 (talk) 13:39, Nomvember 25, 2013. (UTC) Ah, okay sorry I didn't realize it bothered this person. I wish I could see the screencap though so I could know what was so offensive about what I said. I guess it doesn't matter though. I'll try to cool it. Kepa5842 (talk) 17:53, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Hi, LAD! I think Kepa told me that her 6 year old sister was swearing, she replied to my message on Parrotbeak's page, that would totally be a misunderstanding since a 6 year old went and cursed. I totally trust Kepa that a 6 year old would do that.. Kids these days. Pssh. Mojojojo13579 (talk) 10:21, November 27, 2013. (UTC) Thanksgiving Hey remember me? Haven't seen you in chat, I wish you a great Thanksgiving laddie eat as much as you wish today lol. :) ♥ I'll Always Be There For My Friends, Lime ♥ (talk) 13:50, November 28, 2013 (UTC) re. Thanksgiving I did I went partying all night O.~* with pies and chessecakes lol ♥ I'll Always Be There For My Friends, Lime ♥ (talk) 13:09, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Dear LAD, I still found some swearing in the chat, took another screenshot. Kepa told me it was her little sister last time though, don't know about this one but SCK was in the chat again. I'm totally sorry to bother you again but there was more cursing in the chat... Mojojojo13579 (talk) 22:56, November 1, 2013. (UTC) Hi Laddie,do you remember me? ~ Holly ~ 10:12, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Evil Queen Yeah ever heard of an 'alternate timeline'? The outcome came different? Now remove that facepalm or I'll remove it myself! Sorry. Look, I'm just having a bad week and now I'm more impatient to go to my grandmother's for the Holidays. Can't we just say I made a mistake and that I should have said, "Maybe's like Regina before she turned good"? Okay?Pof203 (talk) 23:35, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Come on, I apoligized. Say something, please.Pof203 (talk) 00:18, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Aww, come on, I said I was sorry. Please. Thank you. And Merry Christmas.Pof203 (talk) 11:27, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Thank you. And Merry Christmas. P.S. Card games on motorcycles. I don't why I said that, I've been watching too much abridged.Pof203 (talk) 11:28, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Dear LAD, Merry Christmas, and a happy new year after that as well. Thanks for being an awesome cyber bud to chat with! :) Mojojojo13579 (talk) 10:33, December 23, 2013. (UTC) Happy New Years!! Hey LAD I wish you a wonderful year and a spectacular day today, ♥ I'll Always Be There For My Friends, Lime ♥ (talk) 19:22, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Happy Birthday, LAD! :) Dear LAD, Wish you a very happy 14th b-day! ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 10:52, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Hi! I was just going to ask if you could take a peak at my wiki. It is called Ashlynn and the rest of Ever after high. Thanks,Ashlynn Ella (talk) 16:18, August 2, 2014 (UTC)ashlynn ella